Por una prueba de embarazo
by Somela
Summary: TH. Una confucion ocaciona que Bella se de cuenta de una manera poco agradable que su novio Jacob no es tan buena persona como todos creen.


-¿Estás segura de esto mamá?- Le pregunte a Renée que me miraba con ojos llenos de emoción. Estábamos terminando de desayunar, Charlie había salido temprano pues como casi todos los fines de semana iba a pescar.

-Esta mañana me hice una prueba casera y salió positiva- dijo como aclaración.

-Mamá, esas pruebas no son del todo confiables- proteste, ella me vio con mala cara por mi falta de emoción ante la noticia, pero como iba alegrarme si ni siquiera estábamos seguras de que fuera verdad lo de su embarazo y aunque ella no era demasiado mayor un embarazo bien podría acarrear alguna complicación.

-Vamos Bella alégrate un poco, Vas a tener un hermanito.- dijo sonriéndome con ternura.

-Mamá no puedes estar tan segura solo por una prueba casera y aunque me hace ilusión la idea no quiero crear falsas esperanzas- dije con firmeza mientras me levantaba y recogía la mesa.

-Pero Bella…-

-Pero nada mamá lo mejor es que vallas al hospital y ahí te hagan los estudios necesarios antes de que le digas nada a nadie- la verdad no quería que Charlie resultara decepcionado, sabía que el siempre quiso tener más hijos en especial un varón y como prueba de ello tenía el gran cariño que le mostraba al hijo de su amigo Billy Black y por supuesto mi novio, Jacob, prácticamente crecimos juntos y desde siempre vi los torpes intentos de Charlie por emparejarnos hasta que al fin hace un año lo logro.

-Está bien iré al hospital- dijo en tono de rendición.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Creí que Jacob vendría por ti hoy-

-Sí, pero si quieres que te acompañe puedo llamarle y cancelar- la verdad es que no tenía ganas de salir con Jake, últimamente las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros.

-No hija, sal y diviértete, pero no demasiado- me guiño un ojo y yo me sonroje, ese era el problema, Jake quería divertirse demasiado y yo no.

Mientras yo terminaba de lavar los platos del desayuno Renée se cambio y se fue al hospital, una sonrisa boba se asomo en mi cara por la idea de un bebe en la casa, yo solo tenía 17 y la idea de tener hijos no era algo que me hubiera pasado por la mente, pero un pequeño hermano, eso era diferente.

Apenas había terminado de lavar los platos cuando el timbre sonó, Jacob estaba en la puerta con su sonrisa juguetona y una pose de chico malo y yo, aun estaba en pijama.

Me dio un beso en los labios y le indique que pasara.

-Podrías esperarme un momento enseguida me cambio-

-Claro no hay problema, ¿Puedo usar tu baño?-

-Sí, ya sabes donde esta- Subí a mi habitación y me cambie en tiempo record, me puse pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga, de unos días para acá no era buena idea ponerme falda estando cerca de Jacob, además que el clima de hoy parecía no ser el apropiado para llevar ropa ligera.

-Ya estoy lista- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, Jacob estaba de pie cerca de la puerta con expresión seria, fruncí el ceño y vagamente me pregunte que le había picado ahora.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto amargamente.

Asentí y salimos de de la casa, me subí al auto, era un clásico que el mismo había reconstruido pero la verdad es que nunca me había interesado demasiado y ni siquiera sabía el modelo.

Jake me llevo por algunos caminos que no conocía y a donde quiera que miraba no había más que grandes árboles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte y el no respondió. -¿Pasa algo malo?- su expresión seria se había mantenido desde que salimos de la casa y la tención que desprendía se había vuelto demasiado notoria como para ignorarla.

-¿Qué si pasa algo malo?, ¿todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntarme si me pasa algo malo?- dijo bruscamente.

De un volantaso saco el auto del camino y se detuvo, bajo del auto dando un portazo y empezó a caminar como león enjaulado, me baje y el enseguida se dirigió a mí con paso firme y el rostro desfigurado de rabia.

-¿DE QUIEN ES?- grito.

-¿De quién es qué?- pregunte sin entender en apenas un susurro, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo maldita zorra- Me tomo del brazo y me sacudió con fuerza, gemí de dolor y de miedo.

-Jake, cálmate, no sé de qué estás hablando- volvió a sacudirme y me soltó para que cayera al suelo.

-De que crees que hablo, del maldito bastardo que estas esperando- mi mente quedo en shock –Así que no querías acostarte conmigo, no estabas segura, no creías que fuera el momento, que era demasiado pronto para perder tu VIRGINIDAD.- Su voz fue subiendo de tono conforme hablaba, me tomo del brazo de nuevo y me jalo para que me pusiera de pie, me soltó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Jacob, si me dejaras explicarte-

-CALLATE ZORRA- grito y se acerco hasta ponerse frente a mi –Quiero que en este mismo momento me digas quien fue el hijo de puta con el que te revolcaste.-

-Jake yo no…- empecé a decir pero él me callo de una bofetada.

-NO ME MIENTAS- grito

-Déjala en paz Black- gritaron desde el límite del bosque.

De entre los arboles salió Edward Cullen, uno de los hijos del Dr. Cullen el hombre que se sabía al derecho y al revés mi historial médico.

-Este no es tu asunto Cullen, así que lárgate.-

-Claro que es mi asunto-

En el momento en que dijo eso Jacob se le quedo mirando y después a mí y vi como algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-HIJO DE PERRA- grito y se abalanzo en su contra.

Edward estaba listo para recibir su ataque y lo derribo usando el propio impulso de Jacob, se arrodillo en el suelo con las piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Jacob y comenzó a golpearle el rostro sin darle oportunidad alguna de defenderse.

-Sí. Le. Vuelves. A poner. Una mano. Encima. Te mato.- Decía Edward entre golpes- Jacob se lo saco de encima e invirtió la posición pero antes de que pudiera golpear a Edward este le dio con la rodilla entre las piernas y Jacob cayó a un lado aullando de dolor.

Sabía que tenía que detener la pelea en el momento en que Edward comenzó a patear a Jacob aun en el suelo, pero aun estaba asustada y la parte más egoísta de mi quería que sufriera, saliendo de mi estupor le grite a Edward que se detuviera cuando Jacob quedo semiinconsciente.

-Si me entero que vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a una mujer te juro que te castro- le dijo Edward tras darle una última patada.

Se acerco a mi despacio con las manos a la altura de su pecho como tratando de decirme que no estaba armado. Temía asustarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto delicadamente, me encogí de hombros. –Ven mi auto no está lejos de aquí te llevare a tu casa- extendió su mano hacia mí, no la tome pero le hice un gesto de que lo seguía, el avanzo y unos metros más lejos, escondido entre los árboles se encontraba su volvo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo subí al auto, rodeo el coche rápidamente, subió y lo saco al camino para dirigirse devuelta al pueblo.

Mi mente estaba revuelta y emocionalmente me sentía herida, Jacob había sido mi mejor amigo y era un ser muy querido para Charlie, me pregunte si debía decirle a él lo que había pasado, una traicionera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- dijo Edward, voltee a verlo y lucia preocupado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunte confundida.

-Porque acabo de golpear a tu novio- dijo apenado

-No tienes de que disculparte, se lo merecía- dije y algo de resentimiento se coló en mi voz.

-Me alegra saber que no eres de esas chicas que se dejan golpear por su novio- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios pero no subió a sus ojos. -¿Necesitas ir al hospital?- pregunto de pronto.

-No me golpeo tan duro Edward-

-No lo digo por eso, pero es que pensé que podría haber lastimado a…- No termino de hablar pero con una mano señalo mi vientre, me sonroje y en acto reflejo lleve mi mano ahí.

-Edward yo no…- me interrumpió.

-No necesitas explicarme nada solo decía.- Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Solo llévame a mi casa por favor- Edward conducía lentamente, parecía nervioso, nosotros éramos compañeros en el instituto y nos llevábamos bastante bien, no éramos los mejores amigos pero si buenos compañeros.

-Bella, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿te importaría contestarme una pregunta?- parecía preocupado de nuevo, muy preocupado, le indique que continuara –No me interesa saber quién es el padre pero al menos dime, ¿fue consensual?- Su rostro, o al menos la parte que alcanzaba a ver estaba totalmente desfigurado de pura preocupación.

No sé porque pero un extraño sentimiento inundo mi pecho y aunado a todas las demás debido a lo ocurrido un torrente de lagrimas comenzó a salir y no lo pude controlar. Sentí como el auto se detenía y de un momento a otro me encontraba sentada en las piernas de Edward en el asiento trasero del auto, el me abrasaba y trataba de tranquilizarme mientras se disculpaba repetidamente.

-No te disculpes, creo que estoy algo sensible hoy, eso es todo.- trate de sentarme correctamente y él me soltó, las lagrimas se detuvieron y me sentí muy agradecida con Edward por su preocupación por mi y lo que sentía y por un momento en mi mente paso el pensamiento de que a Jacob nunca le preocupo mucho lo que yo sentía.

-Como no vas a estar sensible, has tenido un día bastante pesado y eso que apenas es mediodía.- dijo, su ceño aun estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban tristes. Le sonreí y lleve mi mano a su cara para tratar de alisar su ceño, el me sonrió de vuelta y se relajo.

-Edward hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte, y otras que yo misma tengo terminar de entender, te importaría quedarte un rato conmigo cuando lleguemos- Estaba un poco asustada por si Jacob desidia ir a buscarme.

-No hay problema.-

Volvimos al camino y en quince minutos más estábamos en mi casa, entramos y le ofrecí a Edward algo de beber.

-Si tienes coca-cola-

-Claro-

Nos sentamos en la sala con nuestros refrescos.

-No respondiste mi pregunta- Dijo Edward después de un momento de incomodo silencio.

-Edward, la verdad es que no tengo idea de porque Jacob cree que estoy embarazada, el vino esta mañana, lo deje solo quince minutos y cuando volví el estaba diferente.-

-¿Quieres decir que no estás embarazada?- momentáneamente sus ojos se iluminaron.

-No, no lo estoy- inmediatamente después de decirlo me encontraba de pie entre los brazos y el estaba suspirando de una manera que parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Ho, Bella, por un momento, por un momento pensé que se habían aprovechado de ti, no sabes cómo me sentí al pensar que alguien te había hecho daño de una manera tan, tan inhumana- El me abrazo con más fuerza y yo lo correspondí, me sentí segura en sus brazos.

-ISABELLA MARY SWAN- el grito de mi padre en la puerta rompió el lindo momento del que estaba disfrutando más de lo que debía. –Es cierto lo que Jacob me dijo, que estas embarazada de este, este…- Charlie se acerco peligrosamente a Edward y tuve que interponerme antes de que algo mas pasara.

-Papá, no sé lo que te habrá dicho Jacob pero no estoy embarazada y solo para que te quede claro sigo siendo virgen a si que no tienes por qué tratar de ahorcar a Edward.- tenía mis manos en el pecho de mi padre deteniéndolo, el me miro a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo y acerco su mano a mi mejilla, estaba un poco inflamada, voltee a ver a Edward y sus ojos se oscurecieron de rencor.

-Cuando Jacob pensó lo que pensó se enfureció y me golpeo, Edward intervino y me defendió.-

-Es por eso que Jacob llego tan golpeado- razono

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacías allí?- le pregunte a Edward

-Salí a caminar y por ese lado del bosque se llega a un prado hermoso- dijo sonriéndome

-Entonces si no estás embarazada, ¿Por qué lo creyó?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto, sigo pensando que pudo haberlo convencido de eso, pero lo único que hizo mientras estaba aquí fue ir al baño- y entonces mi mente hizo clic, salí corriendo al baño y encontré lo que supuse había causado todo esto, los dos confundidos hombres que me habían seguido miraban extrañados el dispositivo que sostenía en mi mano, la prueba de embarazo de la que mamá me había hablado en la mañana.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Charlie.

-La prueba de embarazo que mamá se hizo esta mañana- dije

-¿Ella está embarazada?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé, le dije que estas pruebas no eran seguras y que mejor fuera al hospital-

Todos volvimos a la sala y con un suspiro colectivo que sonó bastante dramático nos dejamos caer en los sofás de la sala, Charlie en el individual y Edward y yo en el más grande, con cansancio me recargue en el hombro de Edward y él me sonrió, Charlie frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

-Edward, ¿Cómo es que dejaste tan mal a Jacob y tu no pareces tener ningún rasguño?, el es más grande que tu- pregunto Charlie después de un rato.

-Mi hermano Emmett entrenaba artes marciales y le gustaba practicar conmigo, aprendí algunas cosas y también como evitar que me aplastara.- Sonrió un poco y entendí su habilidad pues su hermano es todavía más grande que Jacob.

-¿Bella? Quieres levantar cargos en contra de Jacob- pregunto mi papá –Creo que sería lo mejor-

-No creo que sea necesario Edward le dio su merecido, pero si quieres tener tu parte supongo que ya encontraras la manera de escarmentarlo- le dije.

-Señor Swan-Dijo Edward, yo me enderece en mi asiento y lo vi al igual que mi padre, lucia nervioso. –Se que este no es el momento más apropiado pero me gustaría pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija- ambos miramos boquiabiertos a un muy sonrojado Edward y de repente mi padre se soltó a reír.

-Oye Chico parece que naciste en el siglo pasado- Edward se sonrojo mas. –Además creo que en este momento es Bella quien debe decidir.-

Edward me miro cauteloso y yo le sonreí.

-Supongo que podemos intentar, solo tenme paciencia, acabo de tener una experiencia bastante mala.- le dije y el sonrió como niño en navidad.

-Te daré todo lo que me pidas- dijo y me abrazo.

Mi madre entro en ese momento con la sonrisa más grande que se puedan imaginar y un sobre en la mano, no miro a todos y emocionada grito.

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA- papá se levanto de un salto y corrió a abrazarla. Mamá me miro a mi y a Edward, que me tenia abrazada por la cintura, por sobre el hombro de Charlie. -¿De qué me perdí? – Pregunto y nosotros solo sonreímos.

Edward y yo salimos de la casa para darles un poco de privacidad a mis padres.

-Sabe Bella, me gustaría mucho llevarte al prado donde estaba hoy.- dijo

-Me gustaría conocerlo- suspire –aun no puedo creer todo lo que paso hoy- le dije

-Yo tampoco, pero supongo que algo bueno salió de todo este malentendido-

-Y ¿Qué fue?- pregunte

-Que al fin tuve el valor de invitarte a salir- dijo feliz

-Técnicamente le pediste permiso a mi padre y nunca me lo pediste a mí- me burle.

-Lo siento, estaba nervioso, entonces ¿saldrías conmigo?-

-Claro que si- conteste alegremente.

Edward se paro frente a mí y con cuidado tomo mi barbilla levantándola un poco, se acerco despacio como para que pudiera rechazarlo si quería, yo también me acerque y cuando al fin me beso, fue la sensación más dulce que había sentido, no había prisa ni ninguna de esas cosas que Jacob siempre hacia, solo un dulce toque de labios, delicado y lento, y sobre todo cargado de ternura, me gustaba esa sensación, me encantaba y cuando no separamos no hicieron falta palabras, solo una mirada y sabíamos que después de todo si éramos los mejores compañeros, los mejores compañeros para el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
